


A Decision Away

by ShittyFlangstWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Haikyuu!! Season 4 Spoilers, M/M, Miya Atsumu-centric, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyFlangstWriter/pseuds/ShittyFlangstWriter
Summary: Shared bentos, shy touches, soft smiles, fond eyes, he was the unassuming witness to it all.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	A Decision Away

Atsumu didn't know when it started, maybe when Osamu suddenly started bringing more food than he usually did, maybe when Rintarou suddenly joined them during their walks home. He only realized the predicament he was in the day he got caught in between two confessions.

Osamu had cornered him just as he was retreating to his room, a pudding cup and some chips in hand. If Atsumu wasn't suspicious before, Osamu handing him another pudding cup made him so. His mind flashed with images of his brother pummeling him to the point that he admits that he ate the sweet bread that Osamu had saved for last night.

"I didn't do anythin'." Atsumu said as he stood near the doorway of the kitchen ready to bolt to his room, if only Osamu wasn't blocking said doorway.

"I know ya ate it. But that's not what I'm here for." Osamu said, once again pushing the other pudding cup into his brother's, already full hands.

"If ya already know, what makes ya think I'm stayin' here?"

"I need to tell ya somethin'." Osamu said walking into the kitchen making Atsumu stand aside as his brother heads to the dining table taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"If ya need money, can't help ya there." Atsumu said, still hovering over the doorway waiting for his brother to lunge at him.

"I don't need money. I just need to tell ya somethin'." Osamu replied as he brings his hands up to wipe over his face.

"Okay?" Atsumu approached him, still wary that the proximity might grant his brother the perfect opportunity to bring him to the ground.

"Can I tell ya about somethin'? Well, someone for that matter." Osamu added as he brings his hands up for the nth time that he has cornered Atsumu alone.

Atsumu's eyes widened as he realized what his brother has said. His words repeating in his head over and over again. Atsumu smirked.

"Oh... Is my dear brother in love?" Atsumu said putting down the food on the table and putting an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Shut up." Osamu muttered massaging his temples to relieve himself of the early onset of a headache.

"So ya've come to the hot, irresistible, magnificent Miya Atsumu? Not to worry my dear brother, I will teach you my amazin' ways to woo the unfortunate object of yer affections." Being caught up in his thoughts of setting up his brother with whoever it was, he had failed to ask who said person is.

"Ya don't even know who it is. Also, ya don't get ta say that yer irresistible and magnificent when ya haven't even had any stable relationships."

"Details, dear brother, now who is this person damned to have caught yer eye?" Atsumu smirked as his brother's ears turned a slight shade of pink.

"n.. n..r.." Osamu mumbled.

"Sorry can't hear ya over yer embarrassment, mind repeatin' that?" Atsumu said mockingly.

"Suna Rintarou." Osamu whispered as he hid his face with his hands again, his ears and neck were a worrying shade of pink that the other had to check if he was still breathing.

Atsumu on the other hand, was delighted, looking at his brother, who was now a flustered mess in front of him, he knew that is was going to be fun testing him just to see him fumble around with himself. When Osamu had mustered enough of his shredded dignity, he looked up to see Atsumu smirking, his scrutinizing gaze enough to send shivers down his spine. He knew that look, he had the same look whenever he plans something for Atsumu's demise.

"Whatever ya have on yer head, stop it, or I swear to all that is holy you will die, 'Tsumu." Osamu threatened.

"Why don't ya just confess then?" Atsumu asked.

  
"Yeah, no, I'd rather not, it'll make things awkward." Osamu smiled sadly.

  
"How long have ya liked him? If ya don't mind me askin'?"

  
"About a year? When we lost to Karasuno last year, when he tried to comfort me after what we did during the last point." Osamu said as he brings a hand up again to rub at his forehead.

  
"Well, then, that's more 'f a you problem now 'Samu." Atsumu said.

  
"Shut yer trap."

  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll be goin' now, thanks fer the puddin' 'Samu!" Atsumu called over his shoulder.

Osamu's relief didn't last long, if his brother hadn't done anything now, he knows it will come later. Knowing him, if his brother was perfect at something, it was his impeccable sense of timing, whether it be intentional or not. He was now fearing for his own life, well, his dignity, he guessed. Atsumu's carefree stance as he walked out of the kitchen gave him a sense of danger as if he was dealing with an incredibly skilled opponent, and boy was his twin the perfect opponent for him.

Atsumu on the other hand, shrugged the confession off, he'll know what to do when it mattered, but for now, he had his brother's pudding, and that was all that mattered.

===============

A week later, at school, during lunch time, Atsumu looked on as Rintarou and Osamu conversed, as much of a conversation as two relatively quiet people can have that is. Mostly talking about food and their teachers, they remained silent. It was then that Osamu picked up a piece of fruit from his lunch box and nudge Rintarou, who was focused on his phone, didn't even bother to look at him, rather just opening his mouth to take the fruit into his mouth.

I wasn't supposed to be weird, but Osamu's confession made Atsumu's mind run wild. He had to get these two together, even if he knew his brother will kill him after. Running a bunch of scenarios on how to get them to confess to each other that he hadn't even noticed that the bell had rang.

Shaking him awake from his stupor, with a hit to the back of the head, he scowled at his brother who wore a saccharine smile that sent shivers down his spine. 

"Lunch over shithead, go back to yer classroom now." Rintarou said as he landed a kick to one of Atsumu's shins.

  
They deserve each other. Atsumu thought as he gathered his things before leaving the room.

  
===============

Today was one of the days that Osamu was asked to go grocery shopping leaving Atsumu to walk home with Rintarou. Silent as always, Atsumu was talking his ear off when he noticed the other was looking ahead a blank expression on his face.

  
"Were ya even listening?" Atsumu grumbled. Not getting a reply, he grabbed the others arm just as a car whizzed past them.

  
"Oi, are ya tryin' ta die?" He asked as Rintarou woke up from his trance.

  
"What, did you say something?" He had the audacity to ask.

  
"Yeah, that ye near died cause ya weren't watchin' where yer goin'." Atsumu said.

  
"Oh, thanks I guess." Rintarou mumbled just as the traffic light alerts them that it was fine to walk.

"What's really goin' on here Sunarin?"

  
"What? Nothing." Rintarou said defensively.

  
"Yeah, and I'm not suspicious of that. Spill it then, maybe I can give ya some advise." Atsumu said nudging the other's arm.

  
"If I wanted genuine advise, I wouldn't come to you." Rintarou said.

  
It was then that Atsumu looked at him to protest, but his words caught in his throat as he was stunned to silence. There in front of him, Suna Rintarou was blushing, his pale complexion only heightened the color contrast to normally porcelain skin of his cheeks. His face, his ears and his neck were now a shade of crimson that only darkened the longer Atsumu stayed quiet looking at him.

  
"Sunarin likes someone aye?" Atsumu said after having recovered from his initial shock. He didn't think it was possible, but the other's blush only deepened in shade.

  
"Oi, I haven't set ya up, could ya please tell me so I could, preferably before ya die." Atsumu said poking at the other's cheek.

  
"Stop." Rintarou grumbled.

  
"Tell me, Sunarin." Atsumu sang as he began to poke his cheek more frequently.

  
"Fine." Rintarou said, then added in a whisper. "Not here, let's go to the park?"

  
Agreeing, he lets Rintarou pull him to the park near both their houses so that it wasn't much of hassle to come back once that sun has fully set.

  
"Sooo..." Atsumu drawled on as he sat beside the other, each of them taking a swing for themselves.

  
"I really don't want to tell you this." Rintarou grumbled.

  
"Well, ya have no choice now."

  
"I like someone." He said.

  
"Yeah, yer not alone Sunarin, I like someone too, yer not special." Atsumu said sarcastically.

  
"You like someone? You're actually capable of liking someone apart from yourself? Who is it?" Rintarou asked leaning into the others space more with each question he asked.

  
"Now's not about me, who d'ya like Sunarin?" Atsumu smirked as the blush, albeit calmer, appeared back on Rintarou's face.

  
"Promise me that you wouldn't tell him? Not until I'm ready that is, please?" Rintarou asked in a small voice.

  
"Cross my heart and hope that Osamu dies." Atsumu said earning a glare from Rintarou.

  
"Don't kill him before I have a chance to confess idiot."

  
"Hey, I'll have ya know I'm magnificent at... wait..." Atsumu stops himself as he realizes just what the other had said.

  
"Eh?!" Atsumu shouted.

  
"Quit drawing attention to us will you? And yes, I like your brother." Rintarou looks away and decides that his shoes were apparently every interesting at the moment.

  
"How long?" Atsumu asked after a few minutes of silence.

  
"Beginning of second year I guess? When we first became classmates and I got to know him outside of the team." Rintarou said.

  
"Pretty long then, why don't ya confess?" Atsumu asked.

  
"I think you know why, I'll be moving to Tokyo after graduation to join Raijin, 'Samu'll be going to uni. It's not ideal."

  
"How did ya know? Ya haven't even tried?" Atsumu asked.

  
"May I ask you if, despite knowing that you'll be moving to Tokyo to join and train with a professional team, leaving whoever you love here in Hyogo, hours upon hours away by train from you, would you really be willing to risk it?" Rintarou asked Atsumu in a sad voice, in his eyes was sadness, a resolute melancholic shroud covering the usually scrutinizing and analytical eyes; as if he had already convinced himself of the words he had just uttered.

  
"Also, it's not like he'd feel the same way. He made it pretty clear that he didn't want to lose me as a friend despite my plans to move to Tokyo. Don't get me wrong, I plan to stay in contact with everyone, but I really don't want to live in the illusion that we'll be the same way as we are. I have my own life, and he has his, which apparently, does not include me." Rintarou looked down again.

  
"It's so easy to lose him as a friend, what more the dangers to lose him as a lover."

  
"I really can't say anything to that, ya seem pretty much convinced that it'll go the way ya planned it to go. A way which is neither good for ya nor for him." Atsumu said.

  
"What do you mean?" Rintarou asked looking him in the eye.

  
"If yer as important to him as he makes you think you are, then ya don't have ta worry. And if he's as important to ya as ya just said he is, then is he not worth the risk? D'ya really think, as stubborn and hard-headed as he is, 'Samu'll just let ya out of his life that easy?" Atsumu said.

  
"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'll miss ya when we go our separate ways after graduation, but I don't think we'll be that far off from what we are now. Hell, I'm going to play professionally, so don't be scared that 'Samu's getting out 'f yer life any time soon." He continued.

  
"Let's go home now. Let yerself think this through, ya have a few weeks before graduation, to think of confessin'."

  
Nodding, Rintarou grabs his bag from where it rested near the post of the swing.

  
"Y'know Sunarin, since yer probably gonna start thinkin' about this, remember to consider how to make yerself happy. If 'Samu's worth it, he'll make ya happy, yer decision'll make ya happy, no matter how hard it's gonna be fer both of ya." Atsumu said before Rintarou was supposed to take a left down his neighborhood.

  
"Who would have thought that Miya Atsumu would say something wise." Rintarou said.

  
Protesting, Atsumu didn't think that he'd get his arms full of a teary-eyed Suna Rintarou. Not knowing what to do, he stands there, mouth opening and closing a few times before Rintarou lets him go leaving him at the intersection, with the only sound surrounding him were the moths colliding with glass and a distant television set playing a rerun of One Piece.

  
Getting over his shock, he began walking home as he wonders what he's supposed to do about the two who had confessed to him about their pining feelings. Can't they just grow some balls and ask each other out? He thought as he enters their house. Seeing his brother sporting a fond expression on his face, gaze on his phone, as he leans on the kitchen doorway, Atsumu thinks that maybe, they don't need his help after all.

  
===============

Graduation day came without any further development from his pining teammates, however surprisingly, they didn't treat each other any different from usual. This makes Atsumu realize that even back then, they've always treated each other in a way that's different from how friends normally treated each other. The way they felt for each other had been hidden in plain sight because they've always treated each other in such a loving way; and he's been an unknowing witness from the start. Shared bentos, shy touches, soft smiles, fond eyes, he was the unassuming witness to it all.

As he looks on, his brother's look of surprise, their fellow third years pat him on the back and cheer for him, Rintarou in front of him bowed at the waist, a letter held out for Osamu to take. Taking the letter from Rintarou's grip, he pulls the other outside, to get their much needed privacy.

  
Finally. Atsumu thought as he is looks at the doorway of the gym that they had retreated to. All his focus was on the two who he could barely see, as they were blocked by the large metal door which was only ajar by a few inches, he didn't notice his former captain approaching him.

  
"Sorry we weren't able to stay long last Spring High, I had classes at university." Shinsuke said.

  
"'s alright Kita-san, the team understands." Atsumu said.

  
"Ya've changed Atsumu." the other said.

  
"What? I haven't even grew as much, 'Samu though, he grew a few centimeters, and he's not even goin' pro! How is that fair?!" Atsumu said indignantly with a hint of bitterness causing Shinsuke to laugh.

  
"You know what I mean, Atsumu." Shinsuke said instead.

  
"I knew being a captain was hard but damn, Kita-san, ya forced me to be mature, I didn't even think I had it in me." Atsumu said.

  
"But ya did, ya led yer team to nationals, ya led yer team to victory. That gold medal didn't come easy to Inarizaki Boys' Volleyball Club, Atsumu."

  
"Thanks, Kita-san, fer considering me, fer givin' me a chance." he said.

  
"We figured it'd help ya since, after this, Osamu is quittin'." Shinsuke said.

  
"I just had to give it to him, ya know? One last thin' before he leaves." Atsumu said sadly.

  
"He's not leavin' ya, ya know?"

  
"I know, but in a way, we're all leavin' each other, we'll still be the same, but a lot of things will be so different."

  
"Ya know, maybe different, this time around, isn't bad. Ya'll be farther apart sure, but just because you have yer own road to take doesn't mean that there aren't intersections along the way. You and Osamu, specially, so quit actin' like it's the end of the world will ya?" Shinsuke said planting a firm clap on his shouder.

  
"I guess I better get those two inside now huh, to start the party?" Asked Atsumu. Shinsuke nodded in reply before he went to approach Heisuke, who was currently talking with a few alumni.

  
Walking to the door of the gym, he saw them. Rintarou's arms were rested on his brother's shoulders his face showing the love he tried so hard to hide back then. He couldn't see Osamu's expression, however, one of his hands was stroking Rintarou's cheek the other resting on the taller's waist.

  
He walked towards them, surprisingly going unnoticed, then planted a kick to the back of one of his brother's knees.

  
"If both of ya'd come inside so we could start the party, that'd be great. Also, I would like to thank all that is holy that ya finally confessed to each other, gods know how much I had to take the burnt of yer pining."

  
Instead of telling him off like they would usually do, both of them felt warmth nipping at their skin until they were both blushing in a similar way to when they had confessed to Atsumu.

  
"I think I better tell ya this now, the next time ya plan on confessin' somethin' can it not be me? Just say that shit to each other and get it over with. Go on inside now, be the disgustingly cute couple ya meant to be." Atsumu said as he pushed them both to the direction of the gym. He could hear their banter from where he stood and he lets a smile graze his face.

  
He looks up at the bare tree and watches the snow that was starting to accumulate on one of it's branches. Taking out his phone, he dialed a number that he never thought he'd have and waited for the person at the other end of the line to pick up.

  
"Hello?" said the deep voice on the other end.

  
"Hey, Sakkun. Guess what, I was right." Atsumu whispered softly as he feels wetness on his face.

  
"You mean, he confessed." Kiyoomi said from the other end.

  
"Yeah."

  
"Are you okay?" Kiyoomi asked carefully.

  
"I don't know, I mean, I knew that this would happen." Atsumu said, his gaze still on the clump of snow on the tree branch.

  
"Are they together?"

  
"It looks like they are."

  
"How do you feel?"

  
"Horrible, I thought I'd be ready for this." Atsumu said his voice breaking.

  
"Nothing could have prepared you for that." Kiyoomi said.

  
"Speaking from experience Sakkun?" Atsumu asked with the usual playful lilt, only now, just sounding downright painful, from the cracks in his usually stable voice.

  
"Yes, and you already know that. Call me later? I know you have a party today."

  
"Yeah, help me move on, yeah?" Atsumu asked as he tried to regain his composure.

  
"Of course, how does a few nights at Tokyo sound? Spend some time away from Suna-san for now."

  
"Let me stay at yer place?"

  
"As long as you need." Kiyoomi said softly.

  
"Thanks, Sakkun, I'll ride the train tomorrow."

  
"See you tomorrow night then. And Atsumu?"

  
"Yeah?" Atsumu asked as he dusted off his head to rid himself of the snow.

  
"Welcome to the Sacrificed-My-Feelings-for-My-Friend Club, in your case, friend and brother." Kiyoomi said.

  
"I hit two birds with one stone, didn't I? See ya Sakkun, I'll call ya tonight."

  
"See you Atsumu, try not to do anything stupid please?" Kiyoomi advised.

  
Kiyoomi ended the call abruptly not giving Atsumu a chance to reply to his insult. Pocketing his phone, he smiles again, this time of relief. "...remember to consider how to make yerself happy. If 'Samu's worth it, he'll make ya happy, yer decision'll make ya happy, no matter how hard it's gonna be fer both of ya." Was it, Atsumu?

**Author's Note:**

> Hurting characters is my kink. :P
> 
> Also, it has occurred to me that I pasted the wrong text earlier, my mistake.
> 
> Please comment what you think! ..V.


End file.
